Der Ashrak und das Meer
by greyfin
Summary: Was tun, wenn man seinen persönlichen Dämon nicht los wird? Wüstentrekking in schlechter Gesellschaft? Bahar (OC) weiß ein Liedchen davon zu singen.


**"Der Ashrak und das Meer"**  
  
**Autor:** greyfin (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Grad so...)  
**Type:** Angst!, Hurt/Comfort, TCP  
**Anmerkung:** Ursprünglich war die Story nur als Prolog für einen Mehrteiler gedacht, hat aber im Schreibprozess plötzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Eine Hommage an B. Longyears "Enemy Papers". Für alle Durchhaltenden gibt's am Ende auch ne kleine Überraschung! Dies ist noch die 'unrevised' edition ohhne die von euch vorgeschlagenen Korrekturen. Die kommen zusammen mit der 'Hauptgeschichte' online, an der ich grad verzweifle... 

"blah" = Dialog / offene Sprache; _ ~blah~_ = gedanklicher Dialog; _blah_ = unfokussierte Gedanken

**Inhalt:** Wüstentrekking in schlechter Gesellschaft. Was tun, wenn man seinen persönlichen Dämon nicht loswird?  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Der Charakter 'Bahar' gehört mir mir mir ... wenngleich ein gewisser Schlangenkopf dazu eine andere Meinung hätte - aber den seh ich jetzt nirgends, also :-P  
  
  


* * *

  


Der Dunst um seine Augen lichtete sich. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch lebte. Er zog die Hand zurück, die reflexartig nach der Quelle der Verletzung getastet hatte. Das viele Rot an seinen Fingern tat keinen Beitrag zur Linderung seines Schwindelgefühls. Noch etwas anderes an seinem Kopf schien nicht zu stimmen, doch diese Ahnung lag jenseits seiner Wahrnehmung.   
Nach mehreren erfolglosen Ansätzen gelang es ihm schließlich doch, sich aus dem Wrack zu befreien. Er blieb regungslos neben den Trümmern des Gleiters liegen. 

Später kehrte sein Bewusstsein zurück. Diese letzte Ohnmacht hatte ihn jeglichen Zeitgefühls beraubt, es hätten Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden sein können - eine schwindende Dämmerung im Westen plädierte für letzteres. Die schleichende Kälte hatte die Lebensgeister seines Körpers alarmiert.   
_Bewusstlos überlebst du keine Nacht in der Wüste, du erfrierst_ - dieses Mantra war ihm von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert worden. Also zwang er seine geradezu bizarr kooperativen Gliedmaßen zu den drei notwendigen Prioritäten: Feuer, Wasser und mittelfristig vor allem Medizin.  
Die beiden ersten waren lösbar. Als Kind einfachster Herkunft war er durchaus bewandert darin, Feuer zu machen oder in Trockengebieten Feuchtigkeitsquellen zu finden: Aus umherliegenden toten Ästen ließ sich schnell eine brauchbare Licht- und Wärmequelle fabrizieren und er musste sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, nach Wurzeln zu graben, da in der Stille ein kleines Rinnsal hörbar war.   
Das Wasser half zwar, seine Wunden zu säubern, löste aber noch nicht das letzte Problem:   
Weder wusste er, ob sich Gewächse dieses Planeten als Heilpflanzen heranziehen ließen (für seine zahlreichen Schnitte und den angeschlagenen Kopf), noch war er im Stande, den Handreif zu bedienen, den _es_ immer für solche Zwecke benutzte.   
Auf einen Schlag realisierte er, was die ganze Zeit seit der Bruchlandung anders gewesen war:   
Er bewegte sich. ER, Bahar, bewegte sich. Es war weg! _ES _war nicht mehr da!   
Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu rollen. Aus seiner zugeschnürten Kehle drang ein klägliches Schluchzen, das in schallendem, hysterischem Gelächter mündete. Nach so endlos langer Zeit hörte er wieder sein eigenes Lachen, seine eigene helle Stimme. Das verstärkte nur noch seinen Lachzwang.   
Egal wie viel wertvolle Kraft er damit verschwendete, er konnte nicht anders, als vor Freude zu Tanzen - nicht dass sein zerschundener Körper dieses Vorhaben ungestraft ließ, doch der noch anhaltende Schock des Absturzes ließ ihn nicht vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig werden.

  
**Tag 2**  
In der Oberfläche der trüben Pfütze - es stand außer Frage diese Brühe als Tümpel' oder gar See' zu bezeichnen - spiegelte sich ein dunkelhäutiges Gesicht. Bahars Ebenbild musterte ihn teilnahmslos aus der Distanz, legte den Kopf schief.   
Es war kein herausragend liebreizendes Antlitz: Schmal, mit breiten Lippen und einer Hakennase, die jeden Greifvogel vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. Er war hochgewachsen, von hagerer Gestalt. Deshalb hatte er schon immer älter gewirkt, als er eigentlich war. Warum hatte es sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht?   
Das hatte er sich quälende zwei Jahre lang immer wieder gefragt. Doch fast genau so lang kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage. _Gerade weil du nicht aus der Masse herausragst, auf den ersten Blick niemand Verdacht schöpft._

Er hatte oft genug spüren müssen, welche perverse Freude es empfand, sobald die Erkenntnis dieses Irrtums den Opfern bewusst wurde. Sein Typ war der Schlimmste von allen gewesen: Die meisten seiner Rasse hingen an ihren Körpern, wie Einsiedlerkrebse an eingewohnten Schneckenhäusern.   
Nicht aber diese: Sie scheuten sich nicht vor dem Wirtswechsel, der doch den einzig verletzlichen Punkt in ihrem Lebenszyklus darstellte. Jene, die wie _es_ waren, banden sich nicht an Wirte eines bestimmten Alters, Geschlechts oder Äußeren. Sie nahmen jede Rolle an, taten alles notwendige, um den ihnen gestellten Auftrag zu erfüllen - als Bluthunde anderer, mächtigerer. 

_Ashrak_, so hatte er seinen Goa'uld immer bezeichnet. Da sich die erbärmliche Existenz dieses Wesens nur auf dessen Beruf - Berufung - beschränkte, schien ihm diese Anrede passender als jeder Name. 

Unter Tränen verdrängte er die Erinnerungen an die schändlichen Taten, die mit dem Titel einher gingen.   
Das war nicht er gewesen, nicht er...

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang war er aufgebrochen. Die Ebene, in der sein Gleiter aufgeschlagen war, würde wenig Schutz vor dem brutalen Tageslicht bieten. An seinem Tagesziel am Fuß der Berge mutmaßte er essbare Vegetation und mit etwas Glück eine windgeschützte Nische, in der man die nächsten Nächte verbringen konnte. 

Die ausgedorrten, aber immerhin vorhandenen Grasmatten zwischen dem sandsteinfarbenen Geroll verhießen Gutes. Er würde auch nicht mehr lange durchhalten können:   
Das wenige Verwendbare, was er aus dem Gleiter geborgen hatte, schien von Stunde zu Stunde an Gewicht zuzulegen. Wenn wenigstens etwas Essbares dabei gewesen wäre ... nur diverse Waffen, Waffen und Waffen, sowie Ortungsgeräte und Kommunikations-Equipment ...   
Bahar gab sich nicht der Versuchung hin, über die Prioritätensetzung seines Goa'uld Rückschlüsse auf dessen sogenannte Überlegenheit' zu ziehen.   
Der Druckverband um seine Seite hatte sich bereits deutlich rot gefärbt. Er hatte mehr Glück als Verstand, dass die Wunde noch nicht begonnen hatte, sich zu entzünden. Unabhängig davon begann ein hämmernder Kopfschmerz sein Hirn zu umklammern.

  
**Tag 3**  
Bahar schreckte hoch. Da war es schon wieder. Am vorherigen Tag hatte er es als Einbildung seines angeschlagenen Schädels oder knurrenden Magens abgetan, aber inzwischen war er sich sicher, beobachtet zu werden. Ab und zu glaubte er fast, ein Flüstern zu hören. Doch seine anderen Sinne konnten nichts Ungewöhnliches ausmachen, also beschloss er, die Eingebungen zu ignorieren.

Er war überglücklich gewesen, den Fuß der Berge noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreicht zu haben. Wasser und Unterschlupf waren damit kein Problem mehr. Allerdings hatte sich immer noch keine Nahrungsquelle ergeben. Was hier einmal an Vegetation existierte, war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdorrt, tierisches Leben schien überhaupt nicht existent. Also keine Nahrung und keine Medizin.

Gesamtperspektive: _Hier sitze ich nun, unter fremden Sternen, in der Mitte von Nirgendwo und versuche seit Stunden, mich mit einem nutzlosen Stück Metall um meiner Hand heile zu machen! _  
Die meisten Schrammen waren vernachlässigbar, aber ein tiefer Schnitt erstreckte sich an seiner Seite vom Brustkorb bis zum Oberschenkel - und der würde keine Anstalten machen, sich von allein zu schließen. Wiederholt hatte er das kleine Behandlungsgerät schon von sich weg in die Dunkelheit geworfen - _nur um ihm gleich darauf wieder nachzuhumpeln und verzweifelt nach dem Miststück zu tasten. _  
Aber wenn es an die Bedienung technischer Apparate ging, war er bisher schlichtweg überfordert gewesen, zumal man dergleichen auf seiner Heimatwelt noch als Magie abtat - wie auch er selbst es am Anfang seiner Zeit mit Ashrak getan hatte.   
Doch er hatte dazugelernt - schneller als ihm lieb war. Ironischerweise war Ashrak es gewesen, das die Erziehungsarbeit auf diesem Gebiet geleistet hatte, natürlich keineswegs bewusst. Aber _es_ schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Bahar (bedingt durch seine militärische Ausbildung) sehr bewusst beobachtete, egal ob es sich um die Funktion einer Waffe, des Chaapa'ei oder eben jenes Geräts handelte, was ihn derzeit in den Wahnsinn trieb.   
Er ließ einen Moment von seinen zwanghaften Anstrengungen ab und verlegte sich darauf, die Stofffetzen seines Umhanges auszuwaschen, die er zu Bandagen umfunktioniert hatte. Dies vertrieb aber nicht die Ungeheuer, die seine kleine Erinnerungsschwelgerei geweckt hatte.

  
**Tag 4**  
Das Flüstern wurde inzwischen stündlich lauter, bald schon war er nicht mehr in der Lage, es zu ignorieren. Seine Kopfwunde war viel zu schnell geheilt und die schwere Verletzung in seiner Seite hatte ihn nicht verbluten lassen - hatte sich nicht einmal entzündet. Er hatte sich selbst etwas vorgemacht:   
_Es_ war nicht tot. 

  
**Tag 5**  
Das unverwechselbare Aufglühen seiner Augen, mit dem sich Ashrak zurückmeldete, überraschte ihn also nicht mehr, verminderte aber nicht den Schock beim Anblick seines Spiegelbildes.   
Es schien noch nicht in der Lage zu sein, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren oder ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen - letzteres wäre bei Bahars gesundheitlichem Zustand ohnehin ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen gewesen.   
Aber es kroch durch die Risse seines Bewusstseins zurück und begann sich den Platz zurückzuerobern, den es schon seit so vielen Jahren wie selbstverständlich besetzt hielt.

  
** Tag 8**  
Obwohl der Tagesanbruch noch Stunden entfernt war, lag Bahar schon wach - oder noch, je nach Betrachtungsweise. Er ließ die letzten beiden Jahre und vergangenen Reisen Revue passieren und versuchte die Sonnenaufgänge zu zählen, die er auf diese Weise erwartet hatte:   
Manchmal - wenn es noch ruhte, während er schon erwacht war - hatte sich Ashraks Gewalt über seinen Körper gelockert. Dann konnte er von ihm unbemerkt den Kopf drehen oder seine Hände bewegen, sich in der Horizontalen in Richtung der Lichtquelle(n) drehen. Aufstehen stand außer Frage, seit _es_ einmal dadurch aus seinem leichten Schlaf erwacht war und Bahars Ungehorsam mit unendlichen Qualen bestraft hatte. Dennoch hatte er für diese winzigen Momente der Freiheit gelebt. Eine zeitlang war es der einzig dünne Faden gewesen, an dem sein Verstand hing.   
Das schien auch Ashrak jetzt zu begreifen: _~*hämisch*~ Solltest diese Idee festhalten - kommen später darauf zurück... _Hatte es seinem Wirt sonst kaum Beachtung geschenkt, nutze es jetzt diese Schwäche aus, um ihm in die Voraussage seiner unvermeidlichen Niederlage zu überbringen.   
Das war der erste zusammenhängende Gedanke, den der widererstarkende Symbiont äußerte - ob Ashrak diesen absichtlich mit Bahar teilte oder einfach noch nicht die Kraft besaß, ihn geheim zu halten, konnte er nicht bestimmen. Es war auch nicht wichtig:   
Im Lichte dieser Entwicklungen beruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er keinen Hunger mehr empfand.   
Seine verquollenen Augen spendeten keine Tränen mehr, die ohnehin schlaksige Gestalt war auf ein halbes Nichts abgemagert. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die Sache für sie beide Beteiligten erledigt hatte. 

  
**Tag 9**  
Er zog sich ein weiteres Stück den Abhang hinauf. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nur widerwillig, aber er tat es - nicht durch die Befehle des Ungeheuers, welches ihn bisher beherrscht hatte.   
Aber dazu würde es nicht wieder kommen. Das war keine Prognose, sondern ein Entschluss. Seine vergebliche Suche nach Nahrung hatte Bahar inzwischen weit aus der Sichtweite seines Unterschlupfes geführt. Auch die Intention seiner Kletterei hatte sich gewandelt: Er hatte genug.   
Als Soldat wusste er, wann der Krieg verloren war. Und wenn er wenigstens ein Stück seiner Würde zurückgewinnen wollte, musste er die letzte Schlacht für sich entscheiden.  
Er taumelte zur Klippe. Der Schwindel zwang ihn dazu, sich auf allen Vieren der Kante zu nähern. Stück für Stück tastete er sich an den Abgrund, ein Blick hinunter bestätigte, dass die Höhe mehr als ausreichend sein würde. Er stellte sich mühsam auf die Füße ... nur ein Schritt ... ein Schritt und die Qualen der letzten Tage würden ihr Ende finden. Es erhob nicht einmal Einspruch! 

Eine groteske Premiere, sich gerade in diesem Moment erstmals einig zu sein - bis Bahars Entscheidung durch einen Zweifel getrübt wurde.   
_~Warum tust du es nicht endlich?!~_  
_~Weil du es willst.~_ erwiderte er mit der inneren Ruhe eines Menschen, der gerade einen großen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte - und trat von dem Abgrund zurück.  
Er stolperte und fiel auf seine Knie. Der Schweiß des Aufstieges ließ den feinen Staub an seinem Körper kleben, in den Augen brennen. Deshalb schenkte er diesen auch keinen Glauben, als sie die Horizontlinie fixierten.

  
**Tag 10**  
Sein Blick streifte zum tausendsten Mal das verwaiste Heilungsgerät in der Ecke.  
Er war überrascht, es dann auf einmal in seiner Hand wiederzufinden.   
Bahar spürte, wie auch Ashrak die Situation abschätze: Der Mensch konnte seinen Körper steuern, aber nicht den Handreif. Die Lage des Goa'uld war genau umgekehrt.   
Wenngleich sich beide der potentiellen Möglichkeit bewusst gewesen waren, gab es doch jetzt eine markante neue Variabel im Entscheidungsprozess: Wenn das gestern am Horizont tatsächlich ein Fluss gewesen war, ein breiter Strom mit bewachsenem Ufer, dann musste es nicht in dieser Höhle enden.   
Sie trafen eine wortlose Übereinkunft.  
Dieser Zwischenfall würde nie statt gefunden haben.   
Keiner der beiden würde auch nur mit einer Regung wieder darauf eingehen.   
Bahar ergriff den Handreif und sie brachten es hinter sich.

  
**Tag 11**  
Von der großen Wunde an der Seite war trotz des Gerätes eine hässliche Narbe geblieben, aber Bahar war weit über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er sich um Ästhetik scherte. Sein Körper funktionierte wieder im Rahmen der Grenzen, die ihm die lange Fastenzeit auferlegt hatte.  
Zur seiner großen Besorgnis war auch Ashrak zusehends erstarkt. Es war präsent genug, um seine despotische Ader zumindest verbal einzubringen:  
_~Peilgerät mitnehmen. Ich befehle es.~_  
_~Wozu? Es ist sperrig und schwer. Genauso wie die Waffen. Und hier gibt es nicht einmal ein Insekt, das mich angreifen könnte. Was soll ich also damit orten? Deine Paranoia?~_  
Damit war das Thema für Bahar erledigt.   
Er empfand es als äußert befriedigend, am längeren Hebel zu sitzen.

Es forderte eben das Opfern mehrerer Reiseutensilien, wollte man den beschwerlichen Marsch zum Fluss tatsächlich überstehen. Alles Unnötige sollte zugunsten des Wasservorrates zurückgelassen werden.   
Wie eben auch das Peilgerät. Die Kommunikationskugel würde das gleiche Schicksal ereilen.  
Einzig das Heilungs-Artefakt, ein einfaches Messer und die leichte goldene Handwaffe wanderten ins Reisegepäck - letzteres überhaupt nur, um Ashrak entgegenzukommen. Es war eh der einzige, der damit umzugehen verstand. Aber es war klein und leichter zu ertragen als die zermürbende Tirade über menschlichen Leichtsinn, die Ashrak sonst mit Sicherheit angestimmt hätte.

Trotz dieses Zugeständnisses wollte _es_ einfach keine Ruhe geben.  
Schließlich riss Bahars Geduldsfaden:  
_~Glaubst du, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, wer den Gleiter abgeschossen hat? Wozu brauchst du also Funk- und Peilgeräte? Du hast keine Verbündeten mehr, die dich erhören könnten. Und da sie sicher sind, dich erledigt zu haben, wird es auch keine Verfolger geben.~_  
Bahar wartete vergeblich auf eine neuerliche Regung des Goa'uld, also setzte seinen Monolog laut fort:   
"Ich spürte doch deinen Zorn und deine Resignation, nachdem sie dich verstoßen haben. Du warst bisher doch der Geschickteste deiner Gilde. Und nun ist deine Macht ist zerronnen, weil andere Ashrak dich verraten haben. Allein zu deren eigenem Vorteil. Was für eine Demütigung."   
Er empfand erstaunliche Genugtuung. Noch immer keine Antwort? Also reizte er _es_ noch ein Stück weiter:   
"Und als du dann sogar die Macht über mich verloren hast, hast du entdeckt, wie leer deine Existenz doch eigentlich ist. Deshalb wolltest du sie vorgestern beenden."  
**_~Naiv.~_** Bahar grinste. _Getroffene Hunde... _  
_~Sah den Fluss. Wusste, du tust das genaue Gegenteil meiner Anordnung. Ihr seid so berechenbar.~_  
Umgekehrte Psychologie. Punkt für Ashrak. Bahars Hirn war tags zuvor am Abgrund zu betäubt gewesen, um eine solche Täuschung zu durchschauen. Und Ashrak war hervorragend darin, sich zu verstellen. Das war Teil seiner Berufung. Dennoch glaubte Bahar ihm nicht. Er wollte es einfach nicht.

  
**Tag 12**  
Dienst. Dienen. Das war der Antrieb gewesen, der ihn in den Militärdienst getrieben hatte. Nicht dass er es in der kurzen Zeit bis zu ... bis Ashrak ... weit gebracht hatte.   
Er war kein großer Kriegsherr gewesen, kein General. Nur ein einfacher Soldat, fast noch ein Kind. Befehle ausführen. Nichts hinterfragen. Gehorchen eben. _~Gute Lehrjahre für deinen Daseinszweck, Sklave.~ _  
Bahar ignorierte Ashrak. Inzwischen war es ihm egal, wie viele seiner Gedankengänge es mitschnitt oder kommentierte wie gerade eben. Eine zeitlang hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich Ashraks Ideen aus dem Kopf zu schlagen - wortwörtlich - am besten mit einem schönen spitzen Gegenstand. Er hatte jedoch schnell eingesehen, dass es seinem körperlichen Zustand nicht zugute kommen würde.   
Also gewöhnte er sich an die verbalen Dispute. Genauso wie an die Monotonie außerhalb seines Kopfes: 

Der chronische Wind sorgte für einen ewigen Bodendunst aus weißem Sandstaub, der die Sicht begrenzte, nach Nichts roch und nach Nichts schmeckte. Die feinen Partikel schienen problemlos ihren Weg durch die Reste seines Umhangs zu finden, die er sich um Kopf und Leib geschlungen hatte. Nun schmirgelten sie bei jeder Bewegung an ihm wie Sandpapier.  
Hinter ihm lag die Hügelkette mit der steil abfallenden Klippe, vor ihm nur eine schier unendliche Ebene aus hellem Kies, Sand und Geröll. Das gleichförmige Feld bot keinen Fixpunkt für die Wanderung.  
Er wusste nur, das sich irgendwo dort hinten - noch hinter dem Horizont versteckt - ein breiter, grüner Fluss versteckte, den es zu erreichen galt, bevor ...  
Bevor was eigentlich?  
Bevor er durchdrehte, weil ihm die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Lage bewusst werden würde, sobald er stehen bliebe? Bevor er vor Schwäche zusammenbrach? Oder bevor **_es_** ihn wieder kontrollierte?  
Bahar klammerte sich noch immer die Hoffnung, Ashrak würde seine schwere Verletzung nicht überstehen.   
Es mochte große Regenerationskräfte besitzen, aber woher sollte es die nehmen, wenn der Körper seines Wirts ihn nicht mehr mit Energie versorgen konnte?  
Es stellte sich also nur die Frage, wer als erster auf der Strecke blieb. Bahar wusste, dass sich Ashrak nicht rücksichtslos bei den schwindenden Reserven seines Wirtes bedienen konnte - aus einem ganz pragmatischen Grund: Es brauchte immer noch seinen Körper als Transportmittel.  
Es brauchte seine Beine zum Gehen, seine Hände zum Greifen, seine Lunge zum Atmen, seine Haut als Schutz vor dem Austrocknen. Es war von ihm abhängig.  
Und _es_ meldete sich schon wieder zu Wort. Bahar schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, bis sich der Inhalt von Ashraks Andeutung gesetzt hatte:  
_~Ich lasse dich frei.~_

  
**Tag 13**  
Hatte Ashrak das nur gesagt, um ihn zu quälen? Psychoterror anstatt Disziplinierung durch Schmerz, jetzt, wo sich sein Körper dessen Verfügungsgewalt entzog? Oder gar als groteske Form der Motivation?   
Sie kamen langsamer voran als geplant und Ashrak musste spüren, wie sich die Kraft seines Wirtes neigte.   
Bahar entschied sich für die Ansporn-Theorie. Er imitierte die dunkle Stimme seines Goa'uld:   
"Wenn du es schaffst, den Arsch unserer Heiligkeit hier raus zu bringen, lassen wir dich gehen. Als Belohnung für deine Dummheit, uns mitzuschleifen!" ... ... ... _~Ich habe es nie nötig gehabt, von mir selbst in der Mehrzahl zu sprechen. Wer seine Autorität so unterstreichen muss, ist ihrer nicht wert.~ _  
Die Bemerkung verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung. Bahar war sprachlos. Ashrak war bisher sehr einsilbig gewesen und wenn der Mensch überhaupt mit einer Retourkutsche gerechnet hatte, dann eher in Form einer kurzen, aber prägnanten Beleidigung - eine Erklärung war das letzte, was er erwartet hätte.  
Zudem war dies das erste Mal, dass so etwas Ähnliches wie Aufrichtigkeit von seinem Mitbewohner' zu ihm herüberschwappte. Beängstigende Vorstellung. Bahar war entsetzt: _Es_ hatte doch wohl nicht etwa Humor?

  
**Tag 14**  
Ich lasse dich frei. Fast wäre er auf den Satz reingefallen, weil er keine Hinterlist in der Rede Ashraks spürte. Aber bereits die Tatsache, dass er es mit einem Goa'uld zu tun hatte ... _~Nicht alle von uns spucken auf Loyalität. Du hast Durchhaltevermögen - eine respektable Eigenschaft bei einem Sklaven, die Belohnung verdient, nicht den Tod.~ _Bahar schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
~_Ich glaube dir gern, dass du den Wirt wechseln wirst, sobald du die Gelegenheit dazu hast.~  
~Das werde ich tun.~ ~Und mich dabei töten.~ ~Nein.~   
~Dann solltest du zukünftig gut auf deinen Rücken achten.~ ~Wie könntest du mir gefährlich werden? Ich brauche mir nicht die Mühe zu machen, dich zu töten. Du hast mein Ehrenwort.~ _  
Jetzt konnte er sich der Mensch beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten, schüttete sich aus vor bitterem Lachen. _ ~**Dein** Ehrenwort?! Was ist der Eid eines Goa'uld wert?~_  
Mit diesem kompromisslosen Schlusswort verließ ihre Unterhaltung das Level abstrakter Sätze. Sie tauschten nur noch wenige (dafür geladene) Emotionsfloskeln aus, bevor beide den Gesprächsversuch aufgaben und zur üblichen Tagesordnung übergingen: Nämlich den jeweils anderen zu ignorieren.

  
**Tag 15**  
Er triumphierte innerlich: _~Ich weiß es.~ _  
_~Weißt was?~   
~Warum du dir einen anderen Wirt suchen wirst.~  
~Erleuchte mich.~ ~Meine Nähe widert dich an.~_ Lachte es jetzt etwa?  
_~Wenn es danach ginge, hätten wir euch von Vornherein nie als unsere Gefäße erwählt.~   
~Du weichst aus.~_ stellte er fest. _~Der wahre Grund ist, ich habe dich besiegt.~ _  
Ashrak schmunzelte. _~Wir wissen beide, wie das hier ausgehen wird.~ _  
_~Nein, das meine ich nicht. Damals an der Klippe. Von wegen berechenbar'! Du wolltest tatsächlich sterben, aber ich habe uns den Tod vorenthalten. Ich war stärker als du ... und diese Demütigung sieht dich jeden Tag im Spiegel an. Das erträgst du nicht ... besiegt von einem Sklaven.~ _

Wie erwartet würdigte Ashrak seine Rede keines Kommentars. Bahar erhob sich von seiner Rast und setzte zielstrebig seinen Marsch fort. "Du willst weg von mir, Goa'uld? Scheint, wir haben den gleichen Weg."  
Ashrak sah sich wieder einmal in der Widersprüchlichkeit der Menschen bestätigt.  
_~Du gehst? Obwohl deines Endes durch mich so sicher?~_  
_~Was sollte ich Zeit schinden? Sobald du kräftig genug bist, wirst du mich eh dazu zwingen. Solange ich freien Willens bin, möchte ich den Weg gern selbst gehen. Mein Lebenssinn hat sich erfüllt ... Magst du mich doch umbringen, ich werde noch aus meinem Grab heraus über dich lachen! Deine Niederlage wird dich für den Rest deines Lebens verfolgen! Deine Unsterblichkeit wird dein Fluch werden.~_  
_~*Lachen* Du bist wahrhaft würdiger als ich, den Titel Ashrak zu tragen...~_ Er ignorierte die Ironie der lapidaren Worte und richtete seinen Fokus wieder auf den Weg vor ihm.   
Er musste sich eingestehen, mit der Theatralik des letzten Satzes über das Ziel hinausgeschossen zu sein, aber die kleine Einsicht in die Gedankengänge des Goa'uld hatte ihm genau den Kraftschub gegeben, der nötig war, um die letzte Wegstrecke zum Fluss zu bewältigen.

  
**Tag 16**  
Noch gewann er den Kampf um die Kontrolle seines Körpers, aber nicht mehr lange. Er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten, spürte, wie Ashrak sich seiner wiederkehrenden Kraft bewusst wurde - und jedes Quäntchen davon einsetzte, um seinen Widerstand mürbe zu machen.  
Deshalb empfand er es letztlich auch nicht als Sieg, endlich den Fluss erreicht zu haben. Was immer seinen menschlichen Körper stärken würde, war auch für _es_ nur förderlich.  
Erst schienen sie sich geirrt zu haben, auch die Bäume an den Ufern des Stromes waren nur noch die Skelette ihrer selbst. An Land gab es kein Leben mehr.   
Doch das Wasser schillerte in allen denkbaren Blau- und Grüntönen. Undurchsichtige Vorhänge aus Algen trieben in den seichten Uferregionen - _der Beginn einer Nahrungskette..._

Und tatsächlich existierte auch höheres Leben auf dieser Welt. Bahar war es mit seinem Messer gelungen, mehrere schwarze, aalartige Kreaturen zu erlegen. Sie schienen im Schutz der Tanggürtel zu hausen und sich gelegentlich an der Oberfläche sonnen - einen Angriff von Land natürlich nicht erwartend. Nun brutzelte ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen an Grillspießchen. _~Was, wenn du uns vergiftest?~_  
Bahar konnte nicht anders, als sich über Ashraks Abscheu zu amüsieren. Die erste Mahlzeit seit über zwei Wochen und der Goa'uld wies sie kategorisch zurück - Bahar durchschaute den gerechtfertigt klingenden Einwand als reinen Ekel. 

Aber da es noch immer eindeutig der Mensch war, der seinen Körper kontrollierte, konnte der Gott nichts tun, außer sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben - und es bereuen, seine sinnliche Wahrnehmung bereits wieder an die Geschmacksknospen seines Wirtes angekoppelt zu haben.  
_~Du isst nichts, was aussieht wie du selbst?~_ Bahar erhielt keine Antwort.  
Er griente süffisant, bevor er gierig das nächste Stück hinunterschlang.

  
**Tag 19**  
"Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, oder? Ein Sklave ist nicht frei."  
_~Ein Diener ist es auch nicht~ _  
"Doch."  
_~Einfalt, dein Name ist Mensch.~_  
Körperlich gestärkt vom Vortag musste sich Bahar nun mit dem Unvermeidlichen auseinandersetzen:   
Er hatte den Fluss erreicht - **sie** hatten den Fluss erreicht und genau darin bestand das Problem. Jetzt, da die Frage des Überlebens geklärt war, sah die Perspektive weit weniger rosig aus.   
Es stand inzwischen außer Frage, dass Ashrak früher oder später seine alte Stärke wiederlangen würde und damit auch die Kontrolle über Bahar. So absurd es klang: Mit seinem Tod würde er leben können, aber was, wenn Ashraks sadistische Natur sich dazu entschließen sollte, ihn weiter als Wirt zu misshandeln?  
Nach seinen Kraftmarsch durch das Ödland empfand Bahar einen Selbstmord als Rückschritt, unehrenhaft.  
Kapitulation lag ihm nicht mehr. Also hatte er sich entschlossen, mit psychologischer Kriegsführung in die Offensive zu gehen. Um dem noch eins draufzusetzen, formulierte er seine Äußerungen Ashrak gegenüber fast nur noch laut - einfach, weil es eine Fähigkeit war, die er dem Goa'uld (noch) voraus hatte:  
_~*Seufzen* ..._ "Ein Diener ist frei, da er sich seinen Herren wählen kann. Ich bin Soldat geworden, um meiner Familie zu dienen, sie zu schützen. Das macht mich freier, als du je sein wirst." _Verstanden?~_  
_~Interessante Theorie. Was macht dich freier als mich, wenn ich hingehen und befehlen kann, wem es mir beliebt, wenn ich mir dich - wie jeden Menschen - zu eigen machen kann und ewig lebe?~_  
"Du hast nur dich. Das macht dich zu deinem eigenen Sklaven. Von diesem Herren wirst du nie loskommen. Euer ganzes Volk ist Sklave seiner Begierden. Deshalb bekämpft ihr euch gegenseitig bis aufs Blut. Ihr habt die Gewalt zur Kunst entwickelt."  
_~Das einzige Handwerk, worin ihr uns voraus seid.~_ Bahar überging den Einwand.  
"Wer nicht nur für sich lebt, sondern für andere, der befreit sich von sich selbst. Und wenn mehrere das tun, dann hast du auch jemanden, der für dich lebt - der dir dient, so wie du ihm. Jeder für sich ist ein Untertan, aber zusammen ist man frei."

Diesmal war es Ashraks Rückantwort, die auf taube Ohren stieß. Bahar war über seinem letzten Gedanken vor Erschöpfung eingenickt und ließ _es_ allein mit dem Feuer zurück.   
Ashrak widerstrebte es zutiefst, nicht das letzte Wort behalten zu haben.   
Also überschwemmte es Bahars Unterbewusstsein mit einer Welle von Wut und Frustration, um ihn wieder zu wecken. Seiner ersehnten Nachtruhe beraubt, weigerte sich der Mensch, die Rücksichtslosigkeit des Goa'uld auch noch zu belohnen - gar mit einer Fortsetzung der Diskussion.   
Daher beließ er es bei einer einfachen Frage: 

_~Warum suchst du überhaupt das Gespräch mit mir?~_  
_~Um dir deine Bestimmung als mein Gefäß bewusst zu machen.~_  
_~Du glaubst das nicht einmal selbst. Warum also sollte ich?~_ Kurzes Schweigen.  
_~Selbst ein solch beschränktes Wesen wie du ist ein besserer Gesprächspartner als diese Einöde.~_  
Ob Bahar das noch gehört hatte, oder er bereits vorher weggetreten war, konnte Ashrak nicht genau ausmachen - es sollte ihm eigentlich auch egal sein...   
Es widerstand dem Drang, seinen Wirt noch einmal hochzujagen. 

  
**Tag 24**  
_~Wohin jetzt...~_ Sie wussten, dass sie nur dem Wasser stromabwärts zu folgen brauchten und dadurch früher oder später auf einen der Hafen-Orte am Meer stoßen würden.   
Doch nun hatte er Fluss plötzlich die Entscheidung getroffen, sich zu gabeln.  
"Seit wann ist das meine Entscheidung?" antwortete Bahar merklich erschüttert. "Weißt es etwa nicht, oh Ashrak, allwissender, göttlicher Vollstrecker?"   
Damit hatte er sich wiedereinmal zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, denn sein Goa'uld war inzwischen wieder stark genug, um das Erdreisten seines Wirtes mit unangenehmen Schmerzen zu beantworten.   
_...hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen._ stellte er verbissen fest. Überhebliche Zustimmung seitens Ashrak.

  
**Tag 27**  
_~Bald da ... drei Tagesmärsche ... vier höchstens, müssen wir noch gehen bis zum Meer.~ _  
"'Wir'? Seit wann hast du Füße?"  
Der obligatorische Schmerzstoß, den er für dieses Aufbegehren zu erwarten hatte, blieb erschreckender Weise aus. Seine Heiligkeit schien auch müde zu werden.  
Schon vor einigen Tagen waren erste Zeichen von Zivilisation aufgetaucht: Eine verlassende Hütte hier, ein paar Bootsanlegepfosten da. Dies war ein vollständig von den Goa'uld kontrollierter Planet, sobald eine Siedlung erreicht war, würde es nur eine Frage von Zeit und Einfallsreichtum sein, sich bis zum Chaapa'ei durchzuschlagen. Wie es danach weitergehen würde? Soviel Vorlauf hatte die Planung noch nicht.   
Notierend, dass der Goa'uld sich nicht zu seinen Überlegungen äußerte, formulierte Bahar sie nochmals als konkrete Frage: _~Und dann, Ashrak?~_

_~Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich nicht nur einen Titel, sondern auch einen Namen habe... also fang endlich an, ihn zu benutzen!~_ Seltsam, wie wenig Wut in dieser Aussage mitschwang - allenfalls Pikiertheit. War es tatsächlich möglich, **_es_** zu kränken? Sein Verstand wollte diese Absurdität nicht begreifen, aber dennoch begriff er, dass sich in den letzten Wochen wohl mehr verändert hatte, als ihm bisher bewusst war. 

"Wir haben wohl alle beide noch einen langen Weg vor uns ..." flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst.   
Und an sein Gegenüber gerichtet: _~Ich wiederhole: Und dann?~ _  
_~?~ Es_ war in den letzten Tagen wieder merklich einsilbig geworden.  
_~Wenn wir zurück sind...~  
~Ich halte mein Wort, lasse dich frei.~_ Der Goa'uld schien es erst zu meinen, Bahar spürte die Aufrichtigkeit.  
_~Ich denke, das kann ich nicht zulassen.~_ Bahar glaubte nicht, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte.   
Nur Ashrak reagierte noch überraschter:   
_~Willst du mich denn nicht loswerden?~ _  
_~Doch, liebend gerne ... aber der Preis ist mir zu hoch. Jemand anders müsste meinen Platz einnehmen - kenne niemanden, der dies freiwillig täte - du wirst also wieder jemanden zwingen.   
Gibt es einen ehrenvolleren Dienst, als dich eben davon abzuhalten?   
Wir werden also zusammen bleiben müssen. Du und ich. Für immer aneinandergekettet.~   
~Habe ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?~_ Er lächelte über seinen Symbionten.   
Sein Mund verbreiterte sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen:  
"Als ob du deine Entscheidung nicht längst getroffen hättest, Selmak."

_Heißt es nicht, bekehrte Sünder sind die glühendsten Eiferer einer Sache?  
(Apostelgeschichte IX; 1-22)_

**Nachwort:** Hatte ich erwähnt, dass die Geschichte vor 2400 Jahren spielt? *g* Deshalb taucht auch nirgends ein Zat auf (das Bahar sicher eher mitgenommen hätte, als die goldene Handwaffe).   
Wie oben erwähnt war dies anfangs als Prolog für eine SG-1-Zeitreise-Story gedacht, die grad in Arbeit ist.  



End file.
